powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 46: The Female Commander's (Secret) Plan
is the forty-sixth episode of ''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. It is the second episode of Sun Vulcan's six-episode endgame, furthering the conspiracies within Black Magma. Synopsis When the Guardians of World Peace prepare to launch a satellite to track Black Magma at the North Pole, Amazon Killer is given one chance to prove her loyalty to the machine empire by stopping the event for Hell Saturn. Plot The Zero Girls and Amazon Killer intercept a convoy transporting a geosynchronous satellite. Together with Shinonawa Monger, they attempt to destroy the satellite, but to their dismay they find that Sun Vulcan had actually been tipped off about Black Magma's plan to intercept the satellite and are actually inside one of the vans guarding the satellite personally. Sun Vulcan easily thwarts Black Magma's attack. Amazon Killer gives the order to retreat but as she does so she finds that Inazuma Ginga is on a nearby hill watching the fight. At Black Magma's headquarters, Hell Saturn was very angry and was convinced that someone within Black Magma had tipped off Sun Vulcan. Queen Hedrian and Amazon Killer immediately suspect Inazuma Ginga and imprison him in a dungeon. Hell Saturn had doubts as to whether Inazuma Ginga was the traitor, and in fact, the narrator reveals that Queen Hedrian and Amazon Killer actually have a plan to overthrow the Machine Empire for themselves--and in fact the information leak to Sun Vulcan was actually a trap set up Inazuma Ginga. After Inazuma Ginga is imprisoned, Amazon Killer visited him in the dungeon and asked if he would assist in the overthrow of the Machine Empire. Meanwhile, the Guardians of World Peace were preparing the launch of the satellite, whose purpose is to observe the North Pole (and Black Magma's headquarters). Hell Saturn asks Amazon Killer to stop the launch of the rocket at all costs together with Inazuma Ginga. Amazon Killer refuses to take Inazuma and agrees to be banished by Hell Saturn if she fails. Finding that the defenses around the launchpad are too great to attack directly, Amazon Killer instead poses as an injured lady needing medical attention to get into the facility. Once inside the hospital, she breaks out of the medical wing and launches an attack on he Guardians of Peace facility, eventually cornering Misa and Commander Arashiyama. Outside at the launch facility, Shinonawa Monger is attacked by Sun Vulcan and is defeated after a short scuffle by the New Vulcan Ball and by Sun Vulcan Robo, again as Inazuma Ginga (who somehow escaped from the dungeon) watches. After the Monger is defeated, however, the rocket carrying the satellite was destroyed by Amazon Killer. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Zero Two: * Zero Three: * Zero Four: * : Guest Cast * : *Soldier: Notes *'Viewership': 13.0% DVD releases Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Volume 5 features episodes 41-50. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sunbalkan.html References Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara